


Just a concept

by Hollow_Vessel



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Concept, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Vessel/pseuds/Hollow_Vessel
Summary: Just an idea, might write a fic in the future about these two, or at least Legion
Kudos: 4





	Just a concept

“We are better together.” The automated voice spoke to the pilot. A like coined commonly by the surprisingly docile battle mech.   
They gave a soft laugh and nodded as they embarked and clambered into the cockpit. “You got that right.” A gruff voice answered, although with a light and airy tone to it. 

The pilot would then clear their throat. “Ready for another day of work, big guy?” They would always ask. It was something of a routine. 

This neural link was fairly new, perhaps only a month or so in the making. But he was making progress in getting Legion to speak more to them. It took a while with most of the Titans, to grow more and more comfortable. Some were more conversational than others. Legion seemed to be leaning away from that but, hey, progress was progress on the frontier. 

“Yes, pilot.” He said, almost automatically, although they swore that they heard a bit more fluctuation in tone. 

“You can call me by my callsign.” The pilot would say as the pair of them walked through the peaceful woods. A new planet, a new place.

“Right, Thunderfoot.” The titan responded, and they couldn’t help but laugh. Hearing it from them was quite amusing. 

They would breach the peace as they would uproot a tree, strip the branches, and start walking back towards the settlement with it in tow, dirt falling in chunks from the roots in their wake.

“And we only have to make this trip, what, about 19 more times?”

“24.”

A sharp bark of laughter as Legion’s large thudding footsteps continued steadily through the already treaded path.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want robot and human 2 be friends.. might write something else with this later but I wanted to post this


End file.
